


Сомнения и грядущее

by black_speedster



Category: The sinking city
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lovecraftian Monster(s), OOC, UST, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_speedster/pseuds/black_speedster
Summary: Профессорка часто засиживалась в городской библиотеке до самой ночи: сначала её пламенно интересовали книги и архивы, так необходимые ей для исследований, а после - чужие обветренные губы и робкие поцелуи за стеллажами.





	Сомнения и грядущее

Она уже слишком устала просыпаться в поту, пытаясь отогнать от себя ужасающие образы: низкий гул раковин, усиленный почти тысячекратно в мрачных расплывчатых сводах пещеры, но, тем не менее, едва ли доступный слуху человека, разрывал её мысли, заставляя корчиться и падать на колени, сцарапывая их кожу почти до костей о мокрые от воды и слизи камни, и слизь жгла кровоточащие раны. Голос в черепной коробке уговаривал и шептал, притягивая к дрожащим от подводных толчков обелискам невероятной гладкости: они словно светились странным мистическим светом и пульсировали, вторя глубокому леденящему кровь дыханию какого-то древнего существа, чьё величие не смогло бы описать ни одно человеческое слово.

Гарриет Доу благодарила высшие силы за то, что она всегда просыпалась раньше, чем шёпот доводил её до центра сооружения.

Она была учёной, и опыт, как и образование, твердили ей, что в этих вещах нет ничего паранормального или хотя бы особенного: в Окмонде был не то что бы самый здоровый для человека климат, да и общая атмосфера города редко кому оставляла шансы на радость и счастье, и многие из горожан страдали от подобных недугов и тревог. Однако всяческое лечение, предложенное ей специалистами психиатрической больницы, не возымело результатов: Доу лишь сильнее тошнило от побочных эффектов препаратов, на какое-то время способность спать пропала абсолютно, но видения не ушли.

Поиски привели её в библиотеку.

Она трезво понимала, что она не могла быть единственной поражённой такого типа несчастьем, ведь мир, в конце концов, цикличен, и ничего никогда не происходит впервые, особенно в городе подобном Окмонду, в котором, кажется, сгнило и остановилось абсолютно всё, включая — особенно — время. Библиотеки её университета могли дать ответ на технические вопросы засыпания и возникновения снов, также освещали темы заболеваний, связанных с ними, но они вовсе не проливали свет на её состояние и те истории древности; мифы, которые так интересовали женщину. Бессонные от стимуляторов ночи она проводила за старыми столами под светом ламп, напряженно выискивая хоть какую-то информацию на необходимую тему между строк увесистых фолиантов и научных трудов, сама не веря тому, насколько она сейчас далека от свойственного профессорке университета подхода.

Она не могла найти ответ до тех пор, пока не переступила порог обыкновенной городской библиотеки, обратиться в которую ей посоветовал кто-то из коллег: её мысли спутались настолько, что она уже и не помнила не то что имени, но лица этого лаборанта. В воздухе стоял металлический привкус наступающей беды, крови и смертей, и Гарриет не могла признаться себе, что она боялась.

В тот день её туманные разлагающиеся от тревоги дни беспощадно разрезала ножом чужая приветливая улыбка, и этот голос: Доу клялась, что слышала его впервые в своей жизни, но он был ей знаком до сумасшествия. Он был мягок и ласков, он создавал ощущение нерушимого комфорта, словно кружка горячего какао во время бушующего шторма, и безопасности, словно голос родной матери.

В Окмонде редко можно было встретить кого-то, кто относился к окружающим хотя бы по-человечески, но Джой Хейден была как раз одной из таких: она, на удивление, несмотря на всю окружающую плесень, совсем не утратила веру в людей, стараясь помогать так, как может. Возможно, здесь сказался её ещё относительно юный возраст, быть может, её, как размышляла Гарриет мглистыми осенними вечерами, наблюдая уже не за сменой абзацев в книгах, а за другой женщиной, старательно заполняющей свои журналы, не предавали так болезненно и отчаянно, чтобы она взрастила в себе неподступаемую стену внутреннего недоверия и отвращения к миру, а возможно Джой была полна той внутренней неиссякаемой доброты и надежды, которой так не хватало этому богом забытому городу.

День за днём, неделя за неделей, профессорка всё чаще задерживалась над книгами допоздна. Атмосфера библиотеки рассеивала внутренние тревоги и внешний склизкий страх. Доу беседовала с Джой до тех пор, пока часы не били полночь, и совсем не ощущала течение времени: с женщиной, которая всю свою жизнь посвящала книгам и другим женщинам, можно было разговаривать веками, и Гарриет, несмотря на свою учёную степень, каждодневно всё больше удивлялась тому, что она совсем не знает ничего об окружающем её мире.

Их руки коснулись друг друга абсолютно случайно. Они выставляли забытую редкими посетителями литературу на положенные места на стеллажах, и в этот момент Гарриет Доу пробило электрическим разрядом: Джой улыбнулась ей так мило и искренне, а её пальцы будто случайно, пробуя, скользнули по подсушенной коже кисти рук к запястью своей новой подруги, слегка подрагивая от внутреннего волнения, будто спрашивая разрешения — «Можно? Я буду с тобой нежна.»

И Гарриет разрешила, смущенно улыбнувшись в ответ, сама отводя в сторону взгляд. Она, одинокая, привыкшая всю жизнь рассчитывать на собственные силы, прячущаяся от вселенной за круглыми очками и сложными научными вычислениями, в этот момент была до безумия благодарна своим кошмарам: они подарили ей ту, чей голос уносил гораздо дальше и глубже, чем могло увести море, ту, которая была способна открыть ей целый мир.

Окмонд не был славен своими свободными нравами: это был небольшой город, а в любом таком месте прогресс отставал от всеобщего хорошо если на несколько, но чаще на пару десятков лет. Умы горожан здесь были далеки от того фривольного революционного безумия, зарождающегося в Чикаго и Новом Орлеане, и продолжали хранить в себе традиционные ценности викторианской эпохи, презирая всякое инакомыслие: в этом уголке Массачусетса, например, ещё действовал Ку-Клукс-Клан, хотя на деле для действий данной организации здесь было гораздо больше простора, чем на основной части континента, ведь нигде в мире нельзя было ещё встретить людей, чей род частично зачинался от древнего рыбьего народа. До Окмонда доходили лишь ограничения. Сухой закон обходился здесь, конечно, как и везде в Штатах: люди провозили контрабанду и гнали алкоголь в сырых подвалах, и зачастую такое было просто опасно пить.

Кроме того, здесь было опасно любить кого-то свободной любовью, особенно если вам обеим полагалось носить платья и, в последствие, выйти замуж, чтобы нарожать как минимум двое детей.

Они прятались меж книжными полками после закрытия библиотеки и, держась за руки, улыбались друг другу, словно две школьницы, осознавшие вдруг первую любовь и увидев в чужих глазах взаимность. Они — две взрослые умные женщины — целовались робко и несмело, находя в этом самую отчаянную сладость, не осмеливаясь зайти дальше: у каждой была своя жизнь, и этот город вовсе не подходил для искренней женской любви — всё могло рухнуть в любой момент, ведь здесь даже у стен, как говорится, были свои способы восприятия информации.

Гарриет Доу приходила в библиотеку каждый день. Она оставляла на стойке Джой записки, старательно выведенные её косым размашистым почерком, в которых она желала своей возлюбленной настоящей радости, и каждый день она старалась найти новый текст, чтобы пожелания никогда не повторялись.

Гарриет Доу уже забыла о причинах, которые привели её в это старое здание, полное книжного молчания, и помнила лишь о следствии: о чужих суховатых обветренных губах, на которые так точно ложились её поцелуи, и это вовсе не казалось ребячеством: её любовь была чистой, честной и правильной.

Гарриет Доу ни в шутку разволновалась, когда однажды, дернув за ручку тяжелой двери около полудня, она поняла, что дверь не поддаётся. Дверь заперта. Она оказалась заперта и на следующий день, а Джой не было ни дома, ни в больницах, ни, чем чёрт не шутит, в тюрьме.

В эту ночь кошмары вернулись вновь, с неожиданной силой, только теперь в них, меж ужасающих обелисков, будто выросших прямо из камня, а не выточенных человеческой силой, на гранитном столе лежало, подёргиваясь, тело её возлюбленной. И она старалась как можно скорее доползти туда, к ней, но.

Но Гарриет Доу по утру проклинала все высшие силы за то, что она просыпалась раньше, чем успевала доползти до своей цели.

На смену кошмарам пришла бессонница, и она продлилась почти неделю, пока Гарриет не увидела свою возлюбленную вновь.

Рот Джой Хейден был грубо заштопан толстой капроновой нитью. Проколы ещё не затянулись. Они сочились яркой кровью пополам с сукровицей и серым гноем. Джой не могла даже говорить: нить, сжимающая губы меж собой, при каждой попытке приоткрыть рот натирала свежие раны, принося за собой обжигающую боль, от которой слезились глаза, и без того красные от пролитых слёз.

Доу не знала как ей поступить: её сердце болело и сжималось, а трезвый разум был объят обжигающей яростью. Её руки бессильно упали, а на лице застыло выражение полнейшего непонимания, хотя внутри она уже знала что стало причиной произошедшего. На её тихий, почти одним только беззвучным движением губ заданный вопрос «кто?» не нужен был даже ответ.

Почерк Хейден был округл, но буквы, вычерченные на бумаге дрожащей рукой, скакали по листу в невероятной пляске безумия окружающего мира.

«Культисты.»

Гарриет надеялась, что это был просто очередной ночной кошмар. Она протянула руку, чтобы коснуться чужих мягких волос, но Джой чертыхнулась, отшагивая назад, и вдруг зарыдала, убежав прочь, в подсобное помещение, чтобы в одиночестве оплакать несправедливость окружающего мира, отнявшего у неё единственный смысл: она не могла даже сказать, что не только ей, но и Гарриет угрожала настоящая опасность, а написать эти жестокие слова о том, что им нельзя больше видеться, просто не поднималась рука.

Она сама не заметила, как в один из дней записка, адресованная ей, выпала из страниц рабочего блокнота на пол. С него её и подобрал один из сторонников Культа, которому не нужно было объяснять, что значат написанные слова любви, и которому невозможно было доказать, что женщина имеет ровно такое право любить и целовать другую женщину, как и мужчина. Что женщина вообще имеет право любить.

Когда они поймали и выкрали Джой, у той не было даже сил сопротивляться чужой грубой силе. Вскоре её усыпили клофелином, а после своего пробуждения, женщина обнаружила себя в пропахшем сырой рыбой подвале одного из многочисленных складов, и её глаза даже не могли привыкнуть к сумраку. Их застлали слёзы, и она не могла различить чужих скрытых под сумраком лиц, а голоса казались далёкими, незнакомыми, в них не было ничего человеческого: лишь слепая вера в свою правоту и необъятная жестокость.

Она уже не помнила тех слов, что говорили ей; как её называли извращённой сукой, тварью и отребьем; как ей говорили, что ни она, ни её «лесбийская подруга» не заслуживают жизни; что они — это шваль, отравляющая мир. Грубая ткацкая игла шила до безумия медленно, и женщина чувствовала, как под её затупленным остриём рвётся плоть, как рот наполняет горячая кровь, как нить, обжигая, проходит сквозь мясо, но она даже не кричала, скованная ужасом, почти пьяная от боли и окружающего сумасшедшего смеха и улюлюканья.

Она помнила лишь чужую фразу, навсегда отпечатавшуюся клеймом на добром трепещущем сердце:

«Твоей подруге не жить, если мы ещё раз увидим вас вместе.»

И она знала, что эти клокочущие голоса говорят правду.


End file.
